Conventionally, networks utilize Security Information and Event Management (SIEM) systems that provide analysis of security alerts to be used by end user network security analysts. The alerts may be provided in response to a cybersecurity threat or event such as a ransomware attack, code exploit, distributed denial of service attack, malware, and the like. These SIEM systems can gather and store this security alert information in historical logs that may be used to track security events and determine trends. Nevertheless, while these conventional SIEM systems can be effective in generating alerts and identifying risks, they require network security analysts to determine an appropriate security action in response to such alerts. Further, these alerts may not be sufficient for a network security analyst to take an appropriate response, and the analyst may be required to investigate further the alert by obtaining and examining cybersecurity threat intelligence data from other sources.
Threat intelligence can refer to evidence-based knowledge, including context, mechanisms, indicators, implications, and actionable advice, about an existing or emerging menace or hazard to assets that can be used to inform decisions regarding the subject's response to that menace or hazard. Threat data can refer to a list of malicious domains, a file hash, websites, Internet Protocol (IP) addresses, and other indicators of compromise (IOCs). However, without an understanding of context, relevance, accuracy, or known association, the meaning of a single indicator or data point is difficult to obtain, and it is unlikely that an appropriate response or next action can be mounted in response to a potential threat event. In view of the growing number of cybersecurity events, the rapidity by which such events can produce deleterious effects on a network, and the limited number of qualified network security analysts, the time for adequately responding to security events on the network using such conventional SIEM systems is slowing to the point where network security could be compromised.